


Stand by me

by flatearthersociety



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Sad, Slow Burn, Spideypool - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, gotta love tumblr, it really fuckin burns, otp, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatearthersociety/pseuds/flatearthersociety
Summary: Wade Wilson enjoys a peaceful day with Peter Parker and reflects on their past together





	Stand by me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading this- it's my second spideypool fic. it's pretty angsty, so beware. i hope you like it; it took a while to write and i think it's well done. also, comment if you think i should do more one-shots.

The sun beat down on the meadow on the warm August morning. A cool breeze whisked through the air and ruffled the leaves and the tall grass. Little purple flowers popped up here and there, and bees buzzed around happily. The sky was clear, and the light blue hue reflected off of the lake nearby. The quiet lapping of the waves on the muddy banks could be heard. Wade Wilson and Peter Parker beheld this scene in eachother’s arms, the soft grass cushioning them. Wade leaned his head back and sighed. This place was so serene and peaceful. He could have stayed there with his love forever, but he knew he had to leave at some point, so he treasured his moments with Peter. 

 

Wade closed his eyes. The sun warmed his skin, and he sighed deeply and began to think about all the times he had had with Peter.

 

They had met on accident. Peter had begun to let himself go. Wade found him at a bar in the early hours of a Monday. Peter had just been dumped by his long-time girlfriend, and Wade knew how it felt. Wade offered to buy Peter some food, so Wade and a very drunken Peter went out for tacos at seven in the morning. Peter had cried and thanked Wade profusely, and Wade couldn’t believe how cute the crying drunken man at his feet was. Concerned for his health, Wade had taken Peter home and the younger man slept on Wade’s couch. In the morning, Peter was red with embarrassment, but Wade dismissed it and said it was fine. After that, Peter and Wade went out for food every once in a while. They became good friends over time.

 

Their first real date had been one of the first times Wade had laughed in a while. He had asked Peter out expecting him to politely decline or just flat out leave, but Peter had begun blushing profusely and agreed to go to dinner. Wade was so delighted that he could barely contain himself. He had shown up at the date with his mask on, but partway through Peter had coaxed it off. Peter was the one person that Wade felt unjudged by. He felt like he was the closest to sane around Peter. Peter, who didn’t care about external appearances. Peter who showed up to fancy dinners in ripped jeans and ratty flannels but went to movie dates in a button down and slacks.

  
  


Wade remembered when Peter started to move into his apartment. It started with a few hoodies being kept in Wade’s closet, but slowly escalated to even more clothing, his college work, until soon enough Wade gave Peter his own closet and the younger man officially moved in. It had been fun for the first couple of weeks. They stayed up all night and laughed together and shared secrets like teenage girls at a sleepover would do. They shared everything.

 

They had been living together for two months when Wade found out about Peter’s spidery secret. Peter had known Wade was Deadpool, but it didn’t phase him. That was another thing about Peter that amazed Wade; he didn’t care who Wade killed as long as he stayed safe.

Wade had caught Peter climbing out of their shared bedroom window at two am. Peter and Wade sat next to each other on the roof, simply talking for the next few hours. Peter’s fears slowly evaporated when he found how loyal Wade was to him, and how he would never give up his identity. After that, Wade and peter had begun patrolling together. Peter treated Wade no different, and Wade treated Peter the same as always, save for the occasional spider or insect joke.

 

On a late night about four months after they had started dating, Wade rolled over in their shared bed to look at Peter. Peter opened his eyes, and Wade asked why. Why did Peter put up with him, through his moods and his killing sprees and his schizophrenia? Why did he stay through the bloodlust, the depression, and the breakdowns?

To that, Peter simply smiled.

_ I love you Wade Wilson, he said, and I will never not love you. Even if your moods turn you into a different person, I know that  _ my _ Wade is still in here. _

Wade was dumbstruck and not used to praise like that so he stayed still. Then a tear leaked from the corner of his eye. Peter noticed the quiet crying and held Wade close for the rest of the night.

 

Peter and Wade weren’t just boyfriends. They were also insanely close friends. After Peter and Wade met that rather drunken night, they began confiding in each other. They talked about exes, old friends, their childhood woes. Peter talked about his absent parents and how his Uncle Ben’s death shaped him. Wade talked about how his dad domestically abused him and his mom, and then left one day, leaving him with his cancer-ridden mother who died shortly later. They talked together, they cried together, they loved together.

 

Wade opened his eyes to find himself back in the meadow. He took a deep breath in as he heard a bird twittering nearby. He turned to look at the creature, and saw it flying free; wind ruffling its feathers as it flew freely. He remembered when he and Peter flew through the sky as careless as that bird. Peter would be concentrating on not crashing them while Wade hollered and clung onto the younger man’s back. While Peter would grumble at Wade and tell him to stop distracting him with his screams, he secretly enjoyed hearing Wade’s apparent joy.

 

Wade remembered the first time that he had met Peter’s beloved Aunt May. The woman was nice and caring, but the second Peter left the room she demanded to know if Wade was treating her nephew right. Wade and May had hit it right off, and became good friends. Sometimes they would even meet together, sans Peter, and just talk about life and exchange cooking ideas and recipes.

 

Peter and Wade had spent quite a bit of time with the Avengers, whether it was just intruding on Tony’s privacy every once in a while, going on missions, or Wade’s favorite; crashing Avengers bonding night activities. Peter and Wade had just about become honorary members of the team. Then, one day someone knocked on their door. It was Tony Stark and  Steve Rogers. They invited themselves in and sat out the couch across from Wade and Peter, and talked to them about how the couple should join the Avengers. Wade was hesitant, but before Tony could start ranting about the “good pay” and “benefits,” Peter told him that he and Wade would join. It was one of the best things to happen to Peter. He was part of a team, a family, and he was still always around Wade. Wade was now allowed to use the front doors and made his own name for JARVIS, but never actually used the elevator. Instead, he just smashed through windows constantly, like before. Wade bonded with Clint until the two were very close. They both had disabilities, such as Clint’s hearing impairment and Wade’s schizophrenia, and they talked about it a lot together.

 

It was August when shit started to go sideways. Wade still blames Tony for what happened.

 

Peter was captured in a fight. The Avengers were fighting the Chitauri, just assuming that Thanos was throwing shit at them again. However, Wade noticed something was weird when the soldiers didn’t aim to kill, and didn't try to hit Peter at all. Peter was fighting alongside Tony, until a alien soldier snuck up behind him and snatched him, carrying him back onto his transportation pad, and then they disappeared. Wade found out about this after the rest of the Chitauri retreated, and he was fucking  _ devastated _ . He refused to go on missions for months after, and fell into a state of depression so deep that the only thing keeping him from starving and dying of dehydration was his healing factor. He killed himself so many times over Peter. Peter had been the only person able to quiet his boxes, and without him or any other human contact the boxes were running his life. They told him to kill himself and kill Tony and all of the Avengers, to kill everyone in sight, but deep down he knew that killing everyone wouldn’t bring Peter back. Over the course of those three months, Wade only left the apartment once; to go on a spree. He was running out of money, and fast, so he got a job to kill some rapist. He arrived at the scene and shot the man, but when he saw the blood he went crazy. He shot everyone in the room and then tore them apart, piece by piece. He chopped off his target’s head and carried it back to the man who instructed him to kill the guy. He chopped off his head too, and then took all of his cash.

 

Tony tried to help Wade once. He showed up at his door around noon on a Wednesday. After ringing the doorbell a few times, Wade answered. When he saw it was Tony, he ignored the good news Tony had for him and just punched him in the jaw. He kept punching the man, his fists flailing wildly over, and over, and over. When Tony’s face was a bloody bruised mess, Wade let off him and then curled up next to the billionaire and cried. He cried and cried and let out the months of built up emotion until he passed out.

 

When Wade woke up,  he was in a white room in Stark Tower, completely alone. Soon enough, Bruce Banner came to see him, and asked if he was okay. Wade refused to speak, so Bruce kept talking. Bruce told him about how they had found Peter in an abandoned warehouse, so thickly covered in his own blood and vomit that they could barely identify it as him. When the young man had woken up, he had cried for Wade and tried to recount his three months away, but couldn’t. They had brought Wade in to see his boyfriend and to get information. At that, Wade’s face straightened and he demanded to be brought to Peter. Bruce complied.

 

Wade’s heart melted when he saw Peter, but then his stolid emotional barrier came back and he almost left. This wasn’t Peter. The younger man in front of him didn’t have perfect alabaster skin, instead he had a reddish-tinged and ulcer-ridden hide. In place of umber curls were darker brown wisps, plastered to his forehead with sweat. He didn’t have eyebrows, and he  _ radiated _ sickliness. Wade was about to leave when he looked into the man’s eyes. He saw Peter’s brown doe-eyes, and he knew that this mess was his baby boy. 

Wade flung himself at Peter, who smiled and coughed weakly. After asking what happened, Peter’s expression turned vacant.

 

Peter told of a medical lab where everything looked clean, but the hearts of the people working there were anything but pure. He was experimented on, alien venoms and remedies put under his skin and into his blood. They had tested his healing factor, leaving him with scars everywhere. They had dumped him in acid, letting the pain come from the outside just like ti was festering on the inside. His hair had fallen out and regrown, but his spirit barely had. He was sick and dying. When the Chitauri were done with him, when he was more dead than alive, they left him to die in the warehouse. The withdrawal from all of the drugs that he had been on and all of the open wounds began to take their toll on him and he lay there in his own blood and vomit for what seemed like years, but was really three days. Since then the Avengers, namely Bruce, had patched him up and helped him back to as healthy as he could get.

 

As Peter spoke, Tony entered the room. Peter stopped when he noticed the man, and Wade whipped around. When he saw who walked in, he took three steps towards Tony and put his hand around the man’s neck, lifting him up, up into the air, his back pressed into the wall. Wade planned to hold him there until he suffocated, but a voice broke him out of his trance of anger.

 

_ Wade. _

 

Wade turned to look at Peter, still not letting go of Tony, who scratched at his neck and hissed. Peter gave Wade a sad look, one of remorse, and Wade let go of Tony, who straightened up and rubbed his neck angrily. Wade sat back next to Peter, who held his hand. Tony began slinking out of the room, followed by Bruce in an attempt to give them privacy. Wade felt at peace when it was just him and Peter, so he relaxed. Peter’s eyes began to brim with tears, and Wade realised that the younger man’s story wasn’t over yet.

 

_ I have cancer. _

 

Those three words had ruined Wade over the years. Those three words had taken his mother from him, leaving him to fare for himself in a world full of people that wanted him, a teenage boy, dead. Those three worlds had made Vanessa leave him for another, healthier man. Those words had driven him to Weapon X, where he was tortured until he mutated. Those three words were about to take his beloved baby boy from him.

 

Wade looked at Peter sadly. Peter waited for a response, but instead of speaking, Wade let go of Peter’s hand and left.

 

On the way out, Wade was stopped by Tony, who told him that he didn’t know what he was doing. Wade had pushed Tony aside and left the tower without a word. The second he got home, he slammed the door behind him and went limp. He sunk down to the floor and put his face in his hands. He choked back a sob, but then couldn’t hold it anymore and began crying. He cried for Peter, his boyfriend dying of the same thing that Wade had survived. He cried for his friend who he knew he would lose, and for himself. He cried because he let himself become close to someone and become attached. Well, look how that turned out.

Wade stayed in his apartment for the next two weeks. After he couldn’t stand it anymore, he burned all of Peter’s stuff. His clothes, his suits, his textbooks and papers, his pictures of friends and family. As the paper crinkled up and turned to ash, Wade left. He couldn’t care less about the mortal world, and for the first time in a while, wished he could die. He wished he could stay dead. Forever.

 

Over the next week, he received countless phone calls from Tony and Bruce, praising Peter’s recovery and talking about how he was doing and how much he wanted to see Wade. Wade listened as the messages were read by his answering machine, but never responded. For all he cared, Peter could be dead.

 

But one day, the phone call was different. Tony’s voice was much more somber, and Bruce wasn’t present. Tony murmured about how Peter’s recovery had been stable, but the cancer cells had begun multiplying even more rapidly, and they were forming a tumor that blocked off the bloodstream to his head, so he was conscious for very little time. Tony said he didn’t want to see Wade after how he had let down Peter, but then pleaded for him to visit, as he and Bruce didn’t think the hero had much time left. Wade listened to his message with a blank face. He didn’t want to see Peter suffering and dying, but- it wasn’t too late. Tony said that he had done wrong, and had a chance to make it right. Wade might not have been a man with morals, but he knew this was the right thing to do.

 

When he entered Stark tower, Wade wasn’t greeted by Tony, but instead saw Bruce, who escorted him to the elevator. The ride up was quiet and awkward until Bruce spoke.

“Thank you,” he said. Wade looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and Bruce continued.

“Thank you for coming to see Peter. He has missed you so much, and will be delighted to know you’re here. Is there a reason you hadn’t visited before?”

Wade looked downwards and grumbled incoherently. Bruce shrugged. He knew it must have been a hard time for Wade, and he wanted to respect the mercenary’s decisions.

 

Wade stood five feet from the doorway, the voices tittering in his head. He didn’t know if he could do this. It would just worsen his already unstable emotional state. On the other hand, it was one of Peter’s last moments and he didn’t want the young man to be alone. The voices taunted Wade, paling him selfish and rude. Wade then straightened up and got ready to walk into the room. Bruce patted Wade’s shoulder sympathetically, and the began to walk away, leaving Wade alone with his decision.   
  
Wade walked into the impromptu hospital room. He kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to see what a stupid mistake had done to his baby boy. Wade neared the bed, and Peter spoke.   
“Hi Wade.”   
His voice was gravelly and Wade could hear every word filled with pain. He finally looked up and locked eyes with Peter.   
  
The hero was almost unrecognizable. His hair had fallen out in tufts, and his skin was covered in red, angry ulcers. His veins stood out against paper-thin white skin.   
A fitting end, the voices said, to a boy associating with spiders.   
Wade ignored the voices and stared at his lover once more. He didn’t look like Peter or sound like Peter, but what gave him away was his smile. It wasn’t a sarcastic smirk or a thinly veiled frown, but instead it was a grin.

 

Wade smiled back at Peter, growing more comfortable each second.

 

“How are you doing?” he asked quietly, sitting next to Peter’s reclining form on the bed.

 

“Not so well,” Peter wheezed. He took a deep breath, and then continued.

“It’s great to see you, Wade. Where were you?”

 

Emotions tore through Wade. He wanted to leave Peter to die, as there was no fixing him, but he also wanted to nurture his baby boy back to health, even if it was impossible. Wade wanted to confess the whole truth about why he hadn’t been there and why he let his fear drive him, but instead he just mumbled, “I’ve been busy at work.”

 

Peter knew that wasn’t the whole truth, but he just nodded in response.

 

The two sat next to each other awkwardly for a few minutes before they both tried to speak.

 

“Wade, I want you to know-”

“Peter, I’m so sorry-”

 

The two stopped and looked at eachother, chuckling.

 

“You go first,” Peter said. His voice continued to grow more and more hoarse, and with the limited medical experience Wade had, he could tell that the younger man was on his last limb.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For not being here. It was selfish and I should have been here the whole time with you every step of the way. I’m sorry for not treasuring every single moment with you, sorry for not paying more attention to you. But you know what I’m not sorry for? I’m not sorry for loving you in the way I did.”

 

Peter smiled sadly.

“It’s fine, Wade. I love you. Stop talking in the past tense, we still have a future”

Wade would have been convinced by Peter’s words if he hadn’t noticed the look that Peter was giving him. It was a smile, but not his normal grin. This smile was sad, full of regret, but still hopeful. Wade knew that Peter understood that he wouldn’t be able to make it through the night, and Wade was proud of how his boyfriend stood through it all and held an optimistic view. Wade was pulled from his thoughts when Peter began talking again.

 

“Our future will be filled with late nights together and patrol and cute but stereotypical dates.”

Wade smiled at that and then began playing along.

“How about food binges?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

“Lots of food binges. And finishing shows on Netflix,”

“Midnight cuddles,” Wade interjected.

“Missions with the avengers”

“Adopt multiple dogs”

“Maybe you could teach me how to cook”

“Let’s buy a car and drive it off a cliff!”

Peter snorted.

“You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m  _ your _ idiot.”

Peter thought about that for a moment, fell into a painful fit of coughing, and then smiled.

“You are my idiot.” He decided out loud.

“And you are my not-idiot.”

That sentence made so little yet so much sense that Peter began to laugh, but the color quickly drained from his face as he coughed. A bit of blood leaked out of the side of his mouth, but Wade reached a hand out and wiped it away.

 

“Are you okay?” Wade asked, growing more and more concerned for Peter’s wellbeing. Peter waved a hand dismissively.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” 

Wade didn’t believe that at all, but he accepted it as an answer.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The two chatted for almost two hours, not noticing the time that went by. Wade, however, did notice Peter growing weaker by the minute. He would have to take longer and longer breaks to cough, and then took longer to recover afterwards. At one point Tony came in, but when he saw the two men talking peacefully, he left.

At some point Wade had moved from his spot at the foot of the bed to lying down next to Peter, his feet dangling off the corner of the small bed. He held the hero’s hand, gripping it tightly while making sure he didn’t injure the frail appendage.

  
  


It had been three hours, and Wade still hadn’t made peace with Peter. There was so much he wanted to talk about, but there wasn’t enough time. He wanted to ask Peter about what specifically had happened, about how their life had been like together, and about everything else. Peter had dozed off, and he looked peaceful. The blue veins that stuck out through his thin skin had begun to pulse a bit and protrude more, but Wade thought nothing about it. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Wade was content with living in the moment and being present. 

 

Wade closed his eyes and treasured his moment with his baby boy, but then Peter woke up. He jolted upright, pulling his hand from Wade’s soft grasp and clutching his stomach. He coughed loudly, the sound wet and full of pain. Mucus dribbled out, and then blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth. Wade once again made a move to wipe it away, but Peter was rocking back and forth so quickly that Wade couldn’t do anything. He subconsciously heard a heart monitor’s beeping become faster and faster, but he was mainly focused on getting Peter to stop choking. 

The blood began stick to his lips and it began to spray on the linens. Wade ignored his suit being ruined by the thick red liquid, and instead grabbed Peter firmly and made him lean forwards. The blood then became a steady flow, and Peter cried as it got everywhere. Then, it stopped. Peter dry heaved over Wade’s lap, but Wade just laid him over afterwards and held his hand. Bruce rushed in having heard the commotion, and looked wide-eyed at the bloody mess all over the bed. He made a move to help Peter, but after one glance from Wade he stopped. They both knew what was happening, and that it had to take it’s course.

 

Peter’s breathing became more and more pained, but Wade just laid next to him, knowing that there was nothing that he could do. Peter rolled over to face Wade, and Wade did the same. The younger man did his best to grip Wade’s hand, but it was a failed effort as his hands grew less and less controlled. His eyes were the only undamaged part of him, but even their brightness began to flicker, his eyelids drooping and becoming more opalescent.

 

His bloody lips trembled as he tried to speak, and it took a minute for the sound to come out. When he spoke, his voice was dry and weak and reeked of lost hope. 

 

“I love you, Wade Wilson,” he said, his eyes closing slowly as the words drawled out weakly.

 

Wade didn’t need to hear the heart monitor’s beeping stop to know what had just happened.

 

“I love you too, Peter Parker,” Wade said quietly. A tear fell from the corner of his eye, and he gripped the younger man tightly, knowing that he didn’t hear that last phrase. Wade stayed there with his lifeless lover for what seemed like forever, yet not long enough. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in a puddle of blood and tears.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Wade laid back in the meadow, basking in the warm sunlight and the memories. He was happy that he had chosen this place, with it’s beautiful sights and its serenity. He wasn’t able to recall what the funeral had been like, but it was short and sweet, just how Peter would have wanted it. 

Wade rolled to his side, hoping with all of his heart to see his lover gazing back at him, but instead his eyes fixed on the cold marble of a tomb stone. Wade sighed and ran his hand across the inscribed grave.

 

_ Peter Parker _

_ 1993-2017 _

_ His life was worth all of the ones he saved _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comment what you thought and/or where i can improve, and leave kudos if you liked it (or if it made you sad)


End file.
